


Be Aware

by JantoJones



Series: Further Brief Briefings [51]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Series: Further Brief Briefings [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/788124
Kudos: 8





	Be Aware

“Did you hear Kuryakin was out sick again last week?” asked Ralph Noble, leaning close to partner Frank Pollard so that he wasn’t overheard. “Yet another cold apparently.”

Pollard nodded and sneered.

“He’s magnetic when it comes to getting them,” he answered. “If he’s really that susceptible to colds, what’s he like with anything else. It makes you wonder how he passes his medicals.”

“Keep your voice down,” Noble hissed. “Solo’s sitting over there.”

They looked over to the CEA, who was mildly flirting with the ladies on the next table.

“I would have thought he would have said something,” Pollard stated. “If you can’t rely on your partner, then he’s useless to you. I mean, why would they keep someone on who was always sick?”

“They keep me on because of my superior stealth skills and exceptional hearing,” came a sudden voice from behind them.

The two men turned in surprise and found themselves on the receiving end of the infamous blue-eyed glare of the Ice Prince. These days it wasn’t something Illya Kuryakin needed to deploy all that often around headquarters, but there was still the occasional situation where it came in useful. 

“Sorry Sir,” Noble said, with a little fear colouring his tone. “No offense meant.”  
“Just be sure I am not around next time you wish to talk about me.” 

Illya Kuryakin smiled slightly as he witnessed a shiver run through the pair, before he stalked off to grab a coffee and join Napoleon.

“You really shouldn’t do that,” the American commented, as the Russian sat down.

“Do what?”

“Scare people like that,” Napoleon replied. “Those guys can face anything the bad guys throw at them, but you could terrify a stone statue with that expression of yours.”

Illya merely shrugged, and kept his face neutral

“Everyone should have a hobby,” he stated flatly.

His attempt to maintain a cool demeanour failed utterly at Napoleon’s raised eyebrow, and he grinned. He would never admit it out loud, but he quite enjoyed instilling a little fear in the people around him.


End file.
